La Mort par l'ennui
by Grudash
Summary: Harley se retrouve à Arkham Asylum à la suite d'un événement malheureux et se retrouve bourré de médicaments. La migraine, la fatigue et l'ennui la gagne rapidement, et le Joker n'est plus là pour l'aider à la faire sortir. Fort heureusement, une autre de ses amies est encore là pour elle.
1. Une journée ennuyante à Arkham

© Les personnages (hormis les Original Characters), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'institut de soin psychiatrique Elizabeth Arkham était constitué d'un bon nombres de patients différents. De simples gens qui n'avait que des problèmes de dépressions et qui passait là pour avoir accès aux meilleurs psychiatre de la région, jusqu'au super criminel fou dangereux. Il était aussi réputé pour être une grande passoire géante. Les criminels n'y restaient jamais très longtemps, au grand dam de la population de Gotham, du GCPD et des justiciers de la ville. Mais cette réputation était très exagérée. Si les patients les plus dangereux et ingénieux arrivent au bouts de quelques mois ou années à se sortir de là, les plus modérés pouvaient y rester jusqu'à la fin de leur traitement. Les psychiatres de l'asile étaient très doués et réputés et l'asile était célèbre partout dans le pays. Les moyens mis en place pour la protection de l'asile étaient plus élevé que dans certaines prisons. Mais pour éviter toutes sensations de stress intense à leurs patients, les conditions ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas être les mêmes que dans des prisons de haute sécurité.

L'institut possédait également son propre département de recherches pharmaceutiques. Ils fabriquaient énormément de médicaments, certains expérimentaux, pour tenter de soigner les pathologies de leurs patients, même si certains d'entre eux semblaient impossible à soigner. Certains d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs bien plus capable que les chercheurs de fabriquer des médicaments efficace, comme le docteur Crane, mais celui-ci avait choisit de fabriquer des gaz phobiques plutôt que sur des médicaments efficaces pour soigner véritablement les gens. Du gâchis pour certains. Pas pour lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de goûter les médicaments expérimentaux que leurs confiaient les médecins de l'asile.

C'était également le cas d'un autre ex-psychiatre, Harley Quinn. Oui, encore elle. La femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux bicolores s'était retrouvé à Arkham à la suite d'un événement malheureux. Malheureux, c'était le mot. Ici, elle était horriblement malheureuse. On lui confiait toutes sortes de médicaments, pour tenter de la soigner de son état de dissociation et de ses hystéries habituelles. Une partie d'elle-même savait où les médecins voulaient en venir. Harleen était encore là, enfermée dans une petite boite fermée au plus profond de l'intérieur de Harley. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il y avait des tas effets secondaires. Elle était constamment fatiguée physiquement et mentalement, et de fait elle était également fatiguée moralement.

« C'est chiant... répétait-elle sans cesse dans sa cellule.

Elle avait horriblement mal au crâne. Les médicaments l'assommaient. Elle ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Vraiment pas. Elle se sentait moins folle. Elle détestait la Harleen en elle, trop sérieuse, trop fille première de la classe, trop ambitieuse. Si l'histoire avec le Joker était définitivement fini, elle ne pouvait renié que le passage dans la cuve d'acide l'avait rendu plus amusante et plus intéressante. Elle aimait sa vie de Harley, de criminelle. Elle ne regrettait pas ses années gâchés de petite fille blonde modèle, non. Elle n'en avait même plus conscience, de ce passé là. Y penser, c'était déprimé. Et la dépression n'était pas autorisé pour s'amuser. Mais comment s'amuser en étant enfermé entre quatre murs dans un asile ultra sécurisé ? Ce n'était pas son premier séjour ici, mais d'habitude monsieur J se débrouillait pour la faire sortir. Il avait toujours un plan pour ça. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, comment elle allait faire ? Elle devait réfléchir. Mais pas facile avec ces médicaments qui donnaient une migraine du cinq cent diable.

C'était d'ailleurs l'heure de sa séance de psychiatrie. Deux gardiens lui demandèrent de poser ses mains sur le murs, ils ouvrirent la vitre de sa cellule et ils lui mirent leurs menottes. Des tas de précautions pour éviter que les patients les plus récalcitrants ne tentent de se battent pour fuir. Ils ne laissaient même pas la possibilité aux patients de se changer, ils les laissaient dans leurs tenues oranges assez horribles. Harley avait déchiré les manches des bras et des jambes pour raccourcir un peu la tenue et être légèrement plus à l'aie. Mais elle aurait préféré sa tenue de Harley Quinn. Du rouges et du bleus, comme elle les aiment. Mais là non. Juste du orange. Ça n'allait pas du tout avec son teint et sa couleur de cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas faire dans le sentimentalisme, mais quand même.

Une fois devant la psychiatre, elle semblait complètement apathique. La faute aux médicaments, la fatigue, le mal de crâne et la lassitude de devoir parler avec quelqu'un de beaucoup trop sérieux alors qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. La psychiatre attendait un signe de vie de sa patiente. Elle aussi, elle savait que de toute façon sa séance était inutile, qu'elle perdait son temps. Harleen avait vécu la même chose qu'elle à l'époque, avant que sa rencontre avec le Joker ne change sa façon de voir les autres. S'il lui faisait peur au début, elle voyait surtout en lui une façon d'échapper à sa vie quotidienne et ennuyeuse. L'affection était venue bien plus tard, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Harley ne l'avait pas suivi par amour mais par intérêt et curiosité. Et là encore aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait plus vraiment conscience, elle s'en moquait. Il n'y avait que sa psychiatre qui s'y intéressait réellement.

« Alors Harley, vous n'avez toujours rien dit.

« T'es trop chiante doc. Tes médicaments me font mal au crâne.

« Ils sont là pour vous aidez.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de m'amuser...

« Si vous pouviez t'amuser sans tuer de gens innocents, vous pourriez sortir.

« Ce n'est pas les gens que je veux tuer, c'est l'ennui !

Harley en avait décidément marre de cette séance de psychiatrie. Toujours la même rengaine. Tuer des gens, c'est pas bien. Voler des gens, c'est pas bien. Cambrioler des banques, c'est pas bien. Et si la jeune femme récupérait son marteau et arrachait la tête de son médecin psychiatre d'un seul coup pour voir jusqu'où elle pourrait la faire rebondir, c'était mal ça ? Elle était presque sûre qu'aucune loi n'interdisait ça. C'était un peu comme un sport, et le sport, c'est la santé ! Il fallait pouvoir garder la forme pour vivre heureux. On ne pouvait pas interdire un sport. Les médecins n'arrêtaient pas de le conseiller sans arrêt. Le décollage de tête de psy, ça sonnait bien en plus. Prochainement aux Jeux Olympiques, soyez en sûrs !

Quand Harley remarqua que son psy bougeait les lèvres et émettaient des sons qui n'atteignaient étrangement plus ses oreilles, elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, soupira et regarda légèrement au dessus de la psy, attendant que la séance se passe. Elle tenta d'imaginer différente façon de tuer atrocement sa vis à vis. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à grand chose. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Tellement las. La fin de la séance approchait, enfin, néanmoins. La première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

« Harley, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup avancer encore aujourd'hui...

« Ne t'inquiète pas doc. Je sais ce que c'est d'être payé pour parler à des murs. Tu devrais te détendre un peu comme moi ! Enfin pas trop non plus, parce que tu es loin d'avoir mon jolie minois à l'époque, tu auras du mal à te trouver un compagnon parmi tes patients. Et comme Ozzy n'est pas un arkhamite...

La vieille psy eu un mouvement de sourcil qui indiqua qu'elle avait plutôt mal pris la remarque de Harley. Au moins, elle avait réussi à faire tomber l'imperméabilité apparenta de sa psychiatre, une petite victoire qui amusa la jeune folle. Mais elle fut renvoyée dans sa cellule aussi sec. Les gardiens n'étaient pas tellement gentil non plus, et avaient aussi besoin d'être déridée, mais ils avaient le droit de tabasser les criminels en cas de faux pas et Harley n'y tenait pas plus que ça. Mais d'ici quelques heures, ce serait l'heure où les prisonniers pouvaient un peu se détendre dans la salle commune, et ça c'était l'occasion de se marrer un peu. Elle se demandait qui était avec elle en ce moment à Arkham. Qui avait été la dernière victime de Batman ? Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être ici à cause du chevalier noir, elle s'était faite attrapée par Jim Gordon.

Une fois en récréation, Harley salua tous ses amis, enfin la plupart faux amis car beaucoup ne l'aimaient pas, d'autres n'aimaient que ses formes mais craignaient ce qu'elle pouvait leur faire s'il s'approchait de trop prêt. Ou alors ce que pouvait faire le Joker, qui était très possessif. C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons de leurs ruptures. Il n'avait pas supporté sa légère indépendance dans le groupe du Suicide Squad, et l'avait enfermé dans une cage où il y avait le corps de nombreuses arlequines, qu'il avait eu avant elle. Si le Joker avait été son premier amour, il avait avoué que lui n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, loin de là. Elle ne voulait pas finir morte comme toutes ses filles, la mort c'était très ennuyant. Elle préférait vivre et s'amuser.

Elle avait croisé de nombreux criminels célèbre à Gotham. Le docteur Crane était là, ainsi que Harvey Dent, Edward Nygma accompagné d'une femme que Harley ne connaissait pas, ou bien alors son nom était entré par une oreille et était sorti par une autre comme cela pouvait arriver souvent avec la jeune folle dingue, le professeur Pyg aussi, Jervis Tetch et le gros Humpty Dumpty. Ainsi que...

« Harley ! S'écria une voix que l'ex-psychiatre reconnaissait bien.

« Ivy ! T'es là toi aussi ?

« Ouais. Batman est intervenu alors que j'essayais de nouveaux phéromones sur toute la ville pour en prendre le contrôle de la population, et toi ?

« 'Me suis fais arrêter par Jim Gordon en faisant de l'auto-stop.

« De l'auto-stop ? S'étonna Ivy.

« Ouais, une sale histoire crois-moi. Même si j'imagine que c'est rien par rapport à la prise de contrôle d'une ville toute entière.

« Non en effet.

« J'ai su rester simple.

Ivy tapota l'épaule de sa vieille amie d'un air un peu désolée. Elle aurait sans doute voulu que Harley aspire à d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de s'amuser avec autant de naïveté. Mais c'était aussi comme ça qu'elle l'adorait. Au moins, elle ne marchait pas sur ses plates-bandes comme les trois-quarts des criminels de la ville. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours détesté le Joker, Harley le savait. Mais maintenant, ces histoires, c'était fini. Place à la liberté ! Enfin presque, vu la situation dans laquelle Harley s'était mise.

« T'as un plan pour nous faire sortir de là ? S'teuplait Ivy ! Fais moi sortir de là ! Les médicaments me fatiguent tu peux pas savoir.

« Ah ? Moi ils ne me font aucun effet. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je pense pouvoir nous faire sortir dès ce soir si tu veux.

« Si tu peux quand tu veux comme ça, pourquoi tu restes encore là ?

« C'est l'hiver, il fait très froid dehors. Les belles plantes comme moi ne sont pas fait pour résister à l'hiver. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas me tenir chaud.

« Tu devrais t'habiller plus aussi...

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. T'es encore moins vêtue que moi !

« C'est impossible, rien ne peut faire moins habillé qu'une feuille de lierre entre les jambes Ivy.

La remarque judicieuse de son amie fit rire l'Empoisonneuse. Au moins, si les médicaments l'avaient fatigués, elle n'avait rien perdu de son humour. Harley espérait juste que sa migraine n'allait pas trop la gêner pour fuir de l'asile, sinon elle serait obligée de prendre d'autres médicaments pour lutter contre ça, et elle ne pouvait plus en avaler, elle était saturée. Rien que de revoir son amie et d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait sortir très bientôt lui avait rendu son immense sourire habituel. Mais la sonnerie assourdissante se fit entendre, indiquant la fin de la récréation. Avant que les gardiens ne viennent les chercher, Ivy déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harley pour la saluer et se retira. Harley n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre ce soir désormais. Elle en sautillait déjà.


	2. La fuite contre la fatigue

© Les personnages (ici_ Harley Quinn_ et _Poison Ivy_), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics.

Il s'agit du deuxième chapitre de la Mort par l'ennui. D'autres chapitres sont encore prévus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit avançait doucement, et Harley désespérait de voir son amie Ivy venir la libérer, comme elle l'avait promis quelques heures plus tôt dans la salle commune de l'asile d'Arkham. Elle avait reçu une nouvelle forte dose de médicaments l'heure précédente, et elle somnolait dangereusement. Dans les médocs du soir, les doses étaient volontairement plus forte pour faire dormir les patients plus rapidement. Et l'ex-psychiatre en avait assez d'être assommée et fatiguée ainsi. Il lui fallait trouver une occupation au plus vite. Actuellement, elle était couchée dans son lit en attendant patiemment son amie. Si elle avait le malheur de s'endormir, Ivy ne pourrait pas la réveiller, les médicaments étaient trop forts. Cela risquait donc de compromettre leur envie de quitter l'asile dès ce soir. Peut-être était-ce la véritable raison de ces nouveaux médicaments expérimentaux, fatiguer les patients pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent de ce foutue asile. Encore une brillante idée du département recherche. Harley se promit de leurs rendre une petite visite un de ces quatre pour leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait. Maudits soient-ils !

Soudain, un garde se planta devant la porte en verre. Cela fit sursauter Harley qui croyait un instant que la silhouette était Ivy, mais ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau. Elle vit cependant le gardien taper le code pour lui ouvrir. Harley se demandait ce qu'il se passait. D'habitude, il y avait des tas de précautions avant d'ouvrir les cellules. Et il avait l'air étrange. Il avait le teint livide et l'air complètement absent, comme si on lui avait lavé le cerveau. Ivy arriva par derrière et lui chuchota quelques choses dans l'oreille. Puis elle entra dans la cellule de Harley. Cette dernière ne pu retenir sa joie et se jeta au cou de son amie, l'étreignant de toute ses forces pour la remercier. Elle avait promis qu'elle irait la sortir de là, c'était désormais chose faite. Enfin pour la cellule uniquement, les autres gardes ne se laisseraient pas berner aussi facilement. Mais Ivy avait sans doute un plan. Elle ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le confier à sa chère petite Harley préférée.

« Le plan, c'est de rejoindre le vestiaire des gardiens le plus rapidement possible. D'après George – elle désigna le gardien lobotomisé du doigt – aucun d'entre eux ne termine son service dans les dix minutes qui viennent. Ensuite, on cambriole le vestiaire de deux gardiennes et on se déguise pour réussir à sortir.

« Euh, d'accord... Mais, si un gardien vient nous chercher des poux quand même ? S'interrogea Harley.

« Ils ont des matraques dans leur équipement, précisa Ivy

« Super ! J'avais justement une nouvelle idée de sport concernant ce genre de truc ! On pourrait l'appeler le Basehead ! Le principe c'est de...

« Désolée ma chérie, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour discuter. George ! Conduit nous au vestiaire mon mignon, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux de moi.

Le gardien lobotomisé se retourna et avança dans le noir des couloirs de l'asile, avec comme seule lumière éclairante une petite lampe torche. Les deux filles le suivirent de près. L'aile féminine de l'asile n'était pas la plus fréquentée. Il y avait des personnes assez flippantes tout de même. Poison Ivy avait une cellule assez spéciale avec de la végétation et des vitres suffisamment résistantes pour résister aux branchages de ses pouvoirs. Il y avait d'autres folles assez étranges, comme Jane Doe, La Ventriloque, Matilda, White Rabbit ou encore Nocturna. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs évidemment réveillée, elle vivait exclusivement dans le noir, et regardait les deux fugitives s'éloigner d'elle sans broncher, le regard livide. Sans doute recevait-elle autant de médicaments que Harley. Elle eut tout de même un léger pincement de cœur pour Nocturna, qui devait encore moins s'amuser qu'elle au vu de son état second. Ivy quant à elle soupira légèrement. Si l'un des patients désirait fuir avec elles, elles ne pouvaient pas trop leur refuser sous peine de les voir appeler la garde pour se venger. Mais le plan ne nécessitait pas que l'on soit trop nombreux. Fort heureusement, pour cette fois, les medocs d'Arkham allaient servir les intérêts de Harley. Tous les patients dormaient comme des loirs ou était complètement groggy.

Elles arrivaient enfin au vestiaire des gardiens. Comme promis, Ivy embrassa George le gardien d'un doux et tendre baiser. Évidemment, il était empoisonné, comme souvent avec la belle plante venimeuse. Le gardien fut d'abord satisfait, puis il commença à écarquiller les yeux. Il devint tout blanc et s'étrangla. Il tomba par terre et commença à cracher du sang. Ses yeux étaient maintenant gonflés de sang et il s'étouffa de plus en plus. Il ne bougeait plus au bout de quelques secondes seulement, mort empoisonné. Ivy avait toujours eut une manière de faire assez particulière avec les hommes. Harley, quant à elle, préférait davantage leur exploser le crâne avec un bon gros flingue ou alors un énorme marteau. C'était plus direct, plus propre. Elle n'utilisait pas de gaz hilarant comme son ancien amant, ni de poison, ni ce genre de chose qui était beaucoup trop indirect et impersonnel. Et puis voir la tête des gens décoller de leur corps, c'était tellement plus fun.

« Bon, aide moi à transporter cet irrespectueux de la nature, on va le cacher dans une des cabines du vestiaire.

« Comment tu sais qu'il ne la respecte pas ?

« Je l'ai vu pisser contre un arbre dans la cour.

« Les chiens font ça aussi !

« Je n'ai pas dit que les chiens respectaient la nature, ma puce.

Harley ne rajouta rien. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que les animaux faisaient parti intégrante de la nature. Mais bien évidemment, son amie avait toujours préférée les plantes, fleurs ou arbres, aux animaux. Harley adorait les animaux, mais elle avait perdu son seul ami animal lors de son arrestation. Un canard qu'elle avait trouvé dans un village paumé. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Peut-être l'avaient-ils mangé ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser, rien que de l'imaginer ça la dégoûtait. Elle tenta d'aider Ivy comme cette dernière le lui avait demandé, mais elle ne parvint pas à soulever le corps et tomba également par terre, en plein dans la mare de sang qu'avait recraché leur victime. Les médicaments l'avaient véritablement fatiguée et elle n'était pas capable de fournir un telle effort. Ivy aida sa collègue criminelle à se relever.

« Désolée Pam...

« Ce n'est rien.

Ivy dirigea sa main vers le cadavre et des lierres en sortirent, saisirent les membres du mort et le soulevèrent, l'emmenant jusqu'à une cabine vide et l'enfermèrent dedans. Puis les lierre retournèrent vers Ivy, comme s'il disparaissait par magie. Harley était toujours surprise de voir les capacités de son amie. Elle avait gagné ce don grâce à des produits chimiques et biologiques, tandis que lors de sa chute dans la cuve d'acide, Harley n'y avait gagné qu'une dissociation de personnalité, des cheveux rouge et bleu et une peau blanche intolérante à une intense luminosité. C'était pas juste. Ah, oui, elle était aussi immunisée à certains poisons grâce à Ivy justement, mais ça, c'était du bonus. Ce n'était tout de même pas très juste que ce soit toujours pour les autres, les supers pouvoirs. Comme si Ivy avait besoin de contrôler les phéromones pour avoir des capacités d'attirances sexuelles fortes. Il suffisait de regarder ses superbes hanches ou sa poitrine généreuse pour ça. Sans compter sa crinière rousse.

Ses racines explosèrent d'ailleurs quelques vestiaires jusqu'à ce que les deux filles trouvent des uniformes à leur convenance. Leurs peaux particulières, respectivement très blanche et verte pour Harley et Ivy, les trahissaient cependant. Fort heureusement, elles trouvèrent le vestiaire d'une dingue de maquillage et elles purent se colorer la peau pour paraître normal. Les uniformes étant assez complet, il n'y avait que le visage à maquiller avec du fond de teint, c'était suffisant. Quant aux cheveux si originaux de Harley, elle les cacha sous sa casquette de gardienne. Les deux filles étaient désormais fin prêtes à sortir d'Arkham incognito. Il fallait cependant se dépêcher avant qu'un des gardiens ne passent devant leurs cellules vides et ne remarquent leur disparition. Elles avaient peut-être un petit quart d'heure avant que ça n'arrive. Fort heureusement, elles connaissaient par cœur les lieux et ne risquaient pas de se perdre.

« Je te trouve très sexy en uniforme, fit remarquer Ivy en la détaillant du regard.

« J'suis pas vraiment à l'aise là dedans. Je préfère mon mini-short.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir t'habiller avec des feuilles ?

« Non merci, je suis allergique au pollen.

« Dommage...

Ivy semblait déçue du choix de Harley de continuer avec son uniforme de l'époque où elle travaillait avec le Joker. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord. Désormais indépendante, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de porter ce costume qu'elle avait mit pour s'accorder avec monsieur J. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus ressembler à une plante pâle et malade. Elle avait fait le choix de rester Harley Quinn malgré tout. C'était sa vrai nature, il ne fallait pas la changer comme ça. Et puis des feuilles ? Est-ce que Ivy se rendait compte que c'était passé de mode depuis Adam et Eve ? Harley ne savait pas de quelle époque ça pouvait dater, mais elle était certaine qu'ils étaient morts avant sa propre naissance. Ça faisait donc déjà un bail. Mais elle préférait ne pas le dire à Ivy, la rouquine pouvait facilement lui empoisonner la vie si elle se mettait en colère contre elle.

Les deux criminelles notoires continuèrent donc leur route dans les couloirs de l'asile. Elles rencontrèrent peu de difficultés. Si un pauvre gardien avait le malheur de se poser une question sur ces deux belles demoiselles qu'il n'avait jamais croisé et avec qui il aimerait bien boire un verre, il avait le malheur de finir à la fois castré et décapité. Harley aimait bien jouer avec sa nouvelle matraque, mais sa somnolence ne la faisait pas frapper très fort. Fort heureusement Pamela était là pour la suppléer. Elle était peut-être même encore plus cruelle que Harley. Un bon coup de matraque dans la tête était sans aucun doute préférable à une étreinte douloureuse des parties génitales à l'aide de ronces. Même si au final, Harley n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Elle n'était pas experte en torture, loin de là. Elle préférait les morts propres et nettes.

Elles finirent par arriver à la sortie de l'établissement. Harley put enfin respirer l'air libre, mais il fallait tout de même se dépêcher. En cas d'alarme, les ponts qui menaient à l'île d'Arkham étaient immédiatement levés, nouvelle initiative de sécurité, et Harley n'avait plus assez de force pour nager. Alors qu'elles avaient à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin, l'alarme retentit. _Enfer et Damnation_, aurait pensé Harley si elle était née au XVIIIème siècle. Or, au XXIème siècle, on pensait plutôt _Et merde... _Elle se mit à courir pour tenter d'arriver avant que le pont ne se lève, mais sa fatigue physique prit le dessus et elle s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Pamela, qui avait pris un peu d'avance, s'arrêta pour l'aider à se relever, mais c'était trop tard. Les gardiens n'allaient pas tarder à converger vers elles, et s'ils y parvenaient, s'en était fini.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma muse. Je vais nous sortir de ce guêpier...

« Ma muse ? S'étonna Harley à propos de ce surnom un peu curieux et tendancieux.

Poison Ivy tira Harley par la main pour les éloigner de la route principale et elles se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à la rivière. De là, Poison Ivy tendit les bras vers l'eau et fit pousser un énorme nénuphar. Elle poussa Harley par le dos, laquelle s'écroula sur l'énorme plante verte qui leur servirait d'embarcation. Voilà que les deux femmes se prenaient pour des grenouilles. La plante progressa doucement à travers la rivière, légèrement turbulente, jusque l'autre rive. De là, elles débarquèrent sur la grève, poursuivirent leur fuite prudemment, jusqu'à rejoindre les Narrows, le quartier limitrophe à l'île d'Arkham, qui contenait sans doute les pires raclures de la ville, où même la police n'osait pas s'y risquer.

Elles étaient enfin libres. Mais Harley était toujours fatiguée et finit par s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, le trou noir suivit la chute.


	3. Et si on sortait ?

© Les personnages (ici_ Harley Quinn_ et _Poison Ivy_), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics.

Il s'agit du troisième chapitre de la Mort par l'ennui. Un dernier chapitre est encore prévu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harley se réveillait peu à peu. Elle avait une énorme migraine, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Ces médicaments étaient toujours dans son organisme, elle le sentait. Et ils avaient finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle voyait encore trouble et se demandait bien où elle pouvait être. Mais elle était encore si fatiguée... elle venait de dormir.. hey, combien de temps ? Elle n'en savait trop rien non plus. Elle se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme comme une patate en plein milieu de la rue. La somnolence provoqué par les produits provenant de la pharmacie de Gotham était assez intense et elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle qui connaissait très bien l'asile. Une chose était certaine, elle était avec Pamela quand c'était arrivée. La belle plante avait dû l'emmener dans un lieu sûr, elle en était certaine. Jamais elle ne l'aurais abandonnée à son sort au beau milieu de la rue, ça non.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla un moment. Elle dû attendre quelques secondes avant que ses yeux meurtris ne s'habitue à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle sentait qu'elle était confortablement installé, mais ce n'était pas du tissu ou un matelas. Que cela pouvait-il bien être. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin voir ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Elle était dans un lit formé par de long feuillage très confortable. Au dessus d'elle, des têtes de plantes qui semblaient carnivores la regardait. Enfin, façon de parler. Est-ce que des plantes pouvaient voir ? Est-ce qu'elles pouvaient sentir quelques choses ? Avaient-elles des sens ? L'ex-psychiatre les savait reliées à Poison Ivy d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais ne préférait pas le savoir. Après tout, c'était assez étrange tout ça, même pour elle. Elle savait juste que Pam était son amie, c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, la belle plante rousse fit son apparition dans la pièce, une tasse à la main. Pamela avait été botaniste dans son ancienne vie, et elle connaissait les plantes mieux que quiconque. Elle avait sans doute concocté une potion qui redonnerait un peu de vigueur à Harley. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Les plantes avaient beaucoup de vertu, comme elles pouvaient avoir beaucoup de toxicité pour l'organisme. Il fallait juste connaître les propriétés et les dosages adéquats, ce que le docteur Isley connaissait bien, évidemment. La jeune folle avait une totale confiance dans son amie, qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis quelques années et ses débuts en tant que criminelle dangereuse, et acolyte du Joker. Même si elle préférait le terme d'assistante, voir de fiancée. Tout ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance désormais. Harley l'avait quitté, et il ne lui restait plus que l'amitié de Pamela. Et celle de son canard disparu.

Poison Ivy avait fait beaucoup de chose pour elle, elles aimaient beaucoup faire quelques crimes ensembles. Lorsque Harley était encore sous les ordres du Joker, il lui arrivait parfois de prendre la suite et de voir Pamela la recueillir et l'aider, comme une véritable amie. Harley l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle savait tout de même, malgré sa naïveté apparente, que ce n'était pas le genre de la belle plante rousse de se lier d'amitié avec un être humain. Elle ne jurait que par les plantes et la protection de celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait en revanche s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle était une exception dans la vie de la botaniste. Son caractère joviale et sa façon constante de vouloir s'amuser peut-être ? Et puis, elle n'avait jamais tuer de plantes. Des hommes, des femmes, oui, mais des plantes non.

Harley, toujours un peu assommée et migraineuse malgré son réveil, avait étrangement aussi l'esprit beaucoup plus clair qu'habituellement et se posait des tonnes de questions, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'inquiéter et s'interroger. Elle avait abandonné la fille qui était ainsi il y a des années, le docteur Harleen Quinzel, justement pour cela. Mais actuellement, elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien se trouver, si Pamela l'avait emmené loin d'Arkham et s'il y avait une chance pour que la police ne les retrouve ici. Elle ne voulait pas retourné à l'asile, elle en avait marre de leur traitement, et elle était également horriblement fatiguée. Elle tenta de se relever légèrement la tête de son lit de feuille pour pouvoir observer Poison Ivy s'approcher d'elle doucement. Cette dernière la regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Harlay réussi cependant à articuler, non sans difficulté :

« Pam ? Tu...Où nous as-tu emmener ? Demanda la jeune fille, encore groggy par ces maudits médicaments qu'elle avait ingéré à l'asile d'Arkham.

« Bienvenue au _Jardin d'Eden, _chérie. Un boutique de fleur dont j'ai tiré avantage, si l'on peut dire. Je t'ai préparé une infusion qui devrait t'aider à gérer ta fatigue. Vu les doses de médoc' qu'ils t'ont injectées, il te faudra peut-être attendre un ou deux jours pour que tu sois totalement remise.

Pamela confia la tasse d'infusion encore chaude à Harley et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle était désormais proche de Harley. Un peu trop proche à son goût. Cela mit rapidement mal à l'aise la convalescente, et cela était assez rare pour le souligner, elle qui était habituellement si naïve et insouciante. Sans doute que son traitement lui avait remit quelques idées au clair. C'était plutôt mauvaise signe. Harley avait besoin d'un peu d'air et d'espace. Elle bu rapidement la boisson bouillante, et se brûla d'ailleurs les lèvres et la langues à cause de cette précipitation, puis se releva immédiatement. Elle risquait cependant de regretter sa hâte de boire cette boisson lorsque viendrait l'heure de grignoter quelque chose. Son infirmière personnelle ne pu évidemment s'empêcher de protester contre ce geste, pour le bien de sa patiente.

« Harl', tu dois te reposer.

« Peut-être, mais je préfère éviter que tu me _colles_ pour ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit remarquer sèchement l'ex-psychiatre.

Harley était sous tension. Elle était fatiguée depuis son retour à Arkham, et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait une migraine très désagréable. Et Ivy essayait trop de se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle ne désirait que se dégourdir les jambes, sortir, s'amuser, tuer des gens, s'occuper d'animaux. Elle était de retour à Gotham pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec le Joker et son départ du Suicide Squad, et elle était perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin que sa seule véritable amie complique tout dans ces circonstances. La jeune folle ne savait pas trop ce que Pam avait derrière la tête, mais elle, elle n'avait pas du tout l'esprit tourné vers ça. Pamela la regardait désormais d'un air à la fois inquiet et frustré. Elle devait sûrement être déçue par la réaction de Harley, mais ça ce n'était pas tellement le problème de celle-ci. Elle n'avait cas lui laisser un peu d'air.

Cela dit, Harley avait peut-être parlé un peu durement, mas la délicatesse n'avait jamais fait parti de ses qualités. Elle était du genre directe. Et son mal de tête, qui reprenait encore, et toujours, le dessus, l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait et d'être plus agréable. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait cette céphalée et cela devenait insoutenable. Elle était fatiguée. Elle devait maintenant gérer cette fatigue, de façon positive. Et cela commençait dès maintenant ! Comme la Harley de d'habitude l'aurait fait. Elle n'allait pas laisser des médicaments pharmaceutiques lui dicter sa vie et sa personnalité. Elle voulait sortir désormais. Même si les intérieurs que pouvait fabriqué Ivy à l'aide de ses pouvoirs donnaient une véritable impression de jungle amazonienne humide et fraîche, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, de se balader, de rire, de s'amuser. Elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermé, encore moins dans cette état. Elle venait de prouver qu'elle était déjà à cran.

« Pam, on devrait plutôt se faire une sortie. Je pourrais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je vais devenir complètement barjo !

Pamela l'observa attentivement, sans répondre tout de suite à la demande pressante de son amie. Elle avait peut-être été fâchée par l'attitude de Harley. Mais elle se demandait surtout, dans un premier temps, si c'était raisonnable de sortir vu l'état de Harley, surtout avec la police à leur poursuite. Et enfin, dans un second temps, elle se demandait si c'était raisonnable de tenter de raisonnée Harley Quinn. Mais, en bonne scientifique, doué d'une certaine raison malgré que la population de nuisibles humains la traite de folle et ne l'envoie dans un asile, elle tenta tout de même sa chance. Même si, d'ici quelques minutes, le débat risquait fort de tourner court et de donner raison à Harley.

« Tu n'es pas en état de sortir. J'ai dû te porter pour te transporter jusqu'ici. Je peux invoquer des plantes, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire pousser une forêt pour te transporter, c'est trop voyant et trop difficile. Et Batman aurait vite fait de tracer notre route. Tu veux qu'on nous renvoie à Arkham ?

« Non...

Ivy n'avait pas totalement tord. La police était très certainement à leur recherche, les équipes de nuit tout du miens. Le commissaire James Gordon aussi, forcément, il suivait toutes les affaires des super-criminels de près dans sa ville. Et bien entendu, Batman et ses compagnons faisaient toujours leurs rondes de nuits dans la ville, et ils étaient bien plus dangereux et efficaces que le GCPD. Ces nuisibles volants faisaient vraiment tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais elle les aimait bien tout de même, ils lui pimentaient la vie. Elle n'oubliait pas cependant la garde de Black Canary, qui l'avait livré au Suicide Squad. Il fallait donc réussir à trouver dans quel coin sortir pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent se balader dans une sécurité maximale.

« On a qu'a sortir au Robinson Park. Tu adores l'endroit, et c'est rempli de plante qui pourront nous protéger au cas où.

« Je ne sais pas, tu sais bien que contre Batman ça ne suffit pas...

« Pam ! Dit oui ! S'teuplait s'teuplait s'teuplait ! Et si tu acceptes, en échanges, je te laisserais te coucher près de moi ce soir !

Harley sautillait en tenant fermement la main de Poison Ivy pour tenter de la persuadé. Cette dernière fit tout pour éviter le regard insistant et très persuasif de son amie. Mais elle ne pu pas l'éviter longtemps. Et puis, il y avait le chantage. Sans compter le fait que Harley risquait rapidement de devenir impossible si elle ne se dépensait pas rapidement. Les gros yeux bleus Harley eurent raison de son sang-froid et son intransigeance à tout épreuve. Comment avait-elle pu naître avec un si jolie minois ? Quand elle était comme ça, elle était à croquer. Pamela accepta alors la petite promenade à Robinson Park. Au moins, elle aurait gagné une nuit avec Harley, c'était déjà pas mal. Et puis, une petite sortie, ça ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, à elles deux. Comme l'avait fait remarquer l'ex-psychiatre, Ivy adorait le Parc, l'un des seuls coins verts de Gotham City. Elle y avait eu de nombreuses planques, de nombreuses serres. Même le Jardin d'Eden n'était pas situé très loin.

C'était ainsi décidé, elles sortiraient ensemble au Robinson Park, discrètement et sans attirer l'attention. Mais de ce fait, elles ne devaient pas sortir en tenue de gardienne d'Arkham, qu'elles avaient toujours sur elles. Ce serait beaucoup trop voyant. Ivy devait leur trouver des déguisement avant cela. De simples vêtements de civiles standard suffirait.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Pamela se retira quelques instants et revint avec quelques vêtements qu'elle gardait pour elle lorsqu'elle voulait se camoufler parmi les gens normaux. Cela n'était pas dans le style habituelle à Harley, mais cela suffirait. Quand à Ivy, elle n'avait habituellement pas besoin de ces vêtements, mais comme les deux femmes étaient activement recherchées actuellement et qu'elles avaient un physique assez particulier et remarquable, elle ne devait pas an rajouter avec un costume facilement reconnaissable. Si ballade il devait y avoir, ce serait en civile uniquement. Le plus incognito qu'il était possible d'être pour les deux femmes. Même si elles restaient très observées partout où elles passaient. Les Sirènes de Gotham. Il manquait Selina pour former le véritable trio de Sirènes, mais Pam et elle étaient constamment en désaccord, et la féline préférait la solitude ou la compagnie du Chevalier Noir que celles de ses collègues criminelles.

Une fois toutes les deux vêtus de leurs déguisement, elles sortirent de l'ancienne boutique pour une petite ballade au Park. Qui sait ce qu'elle trouverait, à cette heure.


	4. Promenade au Parc

Dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture, et encore merci de l'avoir suivi !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Enfin dehors ! Enfin à Gotham ! Enfin en liberté !

Harley ne pouvais pas être beaucoup plus heureuse qu'à l'instant présent. Elle sortait avec sa chère amie Pamela Isley au Robinson Park. La fatigue était certes toujours présente, mais totalement ignorer par la patiente d'Arkham en fuite. Elle avait enfin trouvé une manière positive de gérer cette fatigue. Gambader, courir, casser les écureuils qui les observaient, faire fuir les hiboux qui avait attendu la tomber de la nuit pour se réveiller, ou encore embêter Pamela en essayant de la dérider un peu. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très ravi de sortir, sans doute avait-elle peur que les deux sirènes de Gotham se fasse prendre par Batman et sa famille. Mais Harley n'avait peur de rien, surtout pas d'eux. Dans le pire des cas, elles joueraient avec eux un peu, elles finiraient par perdre et se retrouveraient de nouveau à Arkham, et elles s'enfuiraient de nouveau. Oui, la jeune Harley avait déjà oublié qu'elle détestait leurs nouveaux traitements.

Elle sauta par surprise dans le dos de Ivy et lui ceintura la taille. La plante rousse sursauta légèrement et cela fit rire son amie si fort que si quelqu'un d'autre était dans le parc, il l'aurait sans doute entendu. Pamela se défit des bras de la folle, se retourna vers elle et l'observa d'un air sévère et ne semblait pas trouver Harley très drôle. Elle la gronda à voix basse. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Pamela de prendre peur ainsi du danger que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient encourir. Habituellement, les reines de la ville n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. L'ex-psychiatre arrêta alors de rire aux éclats et interrogea son amie :

« Pam' ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir peur de Batman ou de la police qui nous court après. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu cours partout, tu fais du bruit et tu chasses les animaux alors qu'il y a même pas deux heures de cela tu étais encore dans les vapes à cause d'une overdose de médicaments ! Tu ignores complètement la fatigue et les douleurs de ton corps et tout ce qui t'intéresse, toi, c'est t'amuser.

Harley fit la mou. Pamela ne comprenait pas que la seule façon que Harley avait de lutter contre l'ennui, la fatigue et la déprime, c'était de faire comme si ces trois là n'existaient pas et de s'amuser. Elle avait l'impression sur ce coup là que sa plus proche amie ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Ou peut-être que si, et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Elle devait se dérider un peu elle aussi. Rire, s'amuser, profiter de la vie ! La chlorophylle ne faisait pas tout. Il fallait parfois prendre du bon temps. Sinon, on finissait comme une vieille plante pourrie, triste et seule. Mais sur ce dernier point, elle ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter. Harley ne laisserait jamais tomber son amie, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

Soudainement, le teint de Harley devint livide, son sourire disparu totalement, et ses yeux commençaient à vaciller. Elle tituba maladroitement, et se prit le cœur avec la main, comme si celui-ci la déchirait de vive douleur.

« Pam' … ! Je... je crois que je fais une crise cardiaque... ! Vite !... Aide... aide... aide-moi !

Harley mit un genou à terre et tomber pour commencer, puis s'écroula dans les bras de son amie, les yeux fermés. Cette dernière commençait à paniquer. Que fallait-il faire avec les humains dans ces cas là ? Elle savait s'occuper des plantes, les soigner quand elles étaient malades, elle pouvait à la rigueur faire des concoctions à base de racine pour quelques états de fatigue, de stress ou de maladie et même faire des élixir d'amour s'il le fallait. Mais que devait-elle faire en cas de crise cardiaque soudaine ? Elle tenta de se remémorer son ancienne vie de docteur en botanique, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais appris cela lorsqu'elle était encore une humaine normale. Elle l'ignorait, en fait. Pourquoi se souvenait-elle de si peu de chose de son ancienne vie ? Elle commença à maudire le jour où les produits chimiques l'avaient transformé en plante humaine.

Elle se souvenait peut-être cependant de quelques trucs de secouristes. Elle posa délicatement Harley par terre et fit quelques mouvement d'appuis sur sa poitrine, pour tenter de lui relancer son cœur. Elle s'approcha de son visage pour le bouche à bouche, esperant que Harley était toujours immunisée au poison sur ses lèvres, mais lorsque la secouriste du dimanche c'était approchée des lèvres de Harley, cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux.

« BOUH ! J't'ai eu ! Hahaha !

Harley pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Pamela. Cela ne la fit en revanche pas rire du tout, elle lui jeta l'un de ses regards les plus assassins. Elle avait massacrer et mutiler des gens pour beaucoup moins que ça. Elle avait les oreilles légèrement rouges, même si ce n'était pas aisée à remarquer. Elle se releva, droite comme un piquet, tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Harley seule en train de se rouler par terre de rire. Lorsque la folle eut fini, elle se rendit compte que Pam l'avait laissé là et qu'elle était déjà éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva et couru en direction de son amie, qui avait l'air à la fois fâchée et légèrement honteuse de s'être fait avoir comme une bleue par Harley. Peu de personne arrivait à berner ainsi Poison Ivy, et c'était une femme doté d'une sacrée fierté. Peut-être que Harl' était allée trop loin, sur ce coup.

« Pam' ! Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Tu retournes au _Jardin d'Eden _?

Pamela ne répondit pas aux questions de son amie. Elle la boudait, manifestement. Harley la regarda d'un air désolé mais cela ne suffisait pas à attendrir la plante vénéneuse. Elle avait fâché la plus dangereuse criminelle du monde, peut-être serait-il raisonnable de ne pas insister et d'attendre un peu avant de tenter de communiquer avec elle. Mais Harley n'était ni raisonnable, ni raisonnée. Elle avait rayé de son vocabulaire tout les mots contenant raison.

« Tu me fais la gueule ?

« A ton avis ? Répliqua sèchement Pamela.

« A mon avis, tu as l'air de me faire la gueule.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

« Mais Pam', c'était juste une blague, une petite plaisanterie entre copine ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule toute la soirée pour ça ?

Cette dernière se stoppa net. Elle observa de nouveau son amie, droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière faisait une nouvelle fois son regard suppliant. Pam' soupira, maudissait les yeux hypnotiseurs de Harley et changea d'avis. Harley se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Pamela lui rendit son câlin, et profita des quelques instants à proximité corporelle de son amie. Mais cela ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Harley, bien que visiblement fatigué physiquement, voulait continuer sa ballade et ses jeux enfantins mais Pamela pu obtenir un retour au _Jardin d'Eden_ sur le champ, en échange d'un nouveau temps de promenade au parc le lendemain. Harley irait de mieux en mieux, une fois que les médicaments seraient définitivement chassé de son organisme, et les potions à base de racine de Ivy allait l'aider à cela.

Les deux jeunes femmes progressèrent ainsi vers la sortie du Parc, mais quelques choses d'étranges attira l'attention de Harley, qui malgré tout n'arrivait décidément pas à se tenir tranquille. De l'autre côté des arbres et des buissons, on pouvait aisément entendre des voix. Qui pouvait bien se réunir en plein milieu à une heure pareille ? C'était sans aucun doute dangereux, et les deux femmes devaient rester incognito pour ne pas prendre le risque que des gens qui pourraient les apercevoir ne pense à prévenir la police de leur position. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient donc passer le chemin, sans se poser de questions. Mais Harley était déjà partie et avait disparu à travers les buissons. Elle était très curieuse de nature.

Harley, de l'autre côté, aperçu d'étranges hommes, au nombre de cinq, dans de long manteau noire à capuche, faisant étrangement penser aux nazguls du seigneur des anneaux. Ils formaient un cercle autours d'un gros tas de bois, où était attaché deux créatures endormis, sans doute à l'aide de tranquillisant. D'ici, cela ressemblait beaucoup à des chiens géants. C'était en réalité deux hyènes. Harley se demandait bien ce que ces hommes allaient faire de ces animaux innocents, elle qui adorait les animaux en tout genre. Elle espérait d'ailleurs toujours retrouver son ami canard un jour. Elle s'approcha discrètement du cercle sectaire et se cacha derrière un arbre non loin d'eux, à bonne distance d'écoute. Poison Ivy l'avait rapidement rejoint, et n'osait pas trop gronder Harley par peur que les deux femmes soient repérés. Elles écoutèrent donc sans rien dire ce que les hommes encapuchonnés disait.

« Nous nous réunissons en ce jour sacré de quart de demi-lune, à 42 jours après le Nouvel An, pour célébrer le jour notre déesse bien-aimée Manea ! Nous allons ainsi célébrer son retour sur Terre ici, au centre précis de Gotham City !

« Père, le centre de Gotham est un peu plus au Nord... là on est carrément au Sud du Robinson Park, c'est à dire très loin du centre précis de la ville du mal...

« Silence, idiot ! La mairie n'a pas voulu nous donner les droits pour occuper le _**vrai**_ point central de la ville, parce qu'il est situé juste en face d'une école primaire et que les hommes en manteaux devant les écoles primaires, ils n'aiment pas. Mais crois-tu que cela importe à Manea où nous nous trouvons ?

« Ben, les écrits disent que le portail pour la libéré se trouve au centre de la cité du mal...

« Mais tais-toi George, t'empêche notre père d'invoquer Manea...

Harley Quinn se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ici. Qui était la déesse Maena ? A quels écrits feraient références les fils de celui qui semblait dicté la réunion sectaire ? Et surtout, que comptaient-ils faire des deux hyènes ? Les deux pauvres créatures étaient complètement assommée par les calmants qu'on avait dû leur donner. Comme Harley l'avait été une heure auparavant. Elle était toujours fatiguée mais n'y pensait plus depuis le début de la ballade nocturne. Là elle se demandait quel autre taré avait pu s'enfuir ce soir de l'asile d'Arkham. Parce que si on la traitait de folle sans arrêt, quel genre de gens pouvaient bien être ces personnes là ? De toute façon, Harley n'aimait pas les sectes. Elle s'était inscrite à deux ou trois d'entre elle, avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour monter en niveau et n'avait toujours pas comprit ce que ça pouvait bien changer à sa vie.

« Ahem... toussa le père. Je disais donc, euh, oui ! Nous allons célébrer de la déesse sur Terre, comme nous l'indique la prophétie ! Le retour de la folie à Gotham passera par le retour de Maena !

« Mais la folie est déjà bien présente père...

« Mais tu vas te taire ou je te donne en sacrifice à la place des hyènes !

« Selon la prophétie, c'est pas deux hyènes qu'il faut sacrifier, mais trois gorgones...

« On fait avec ce qu'on a. J'ai pu récupéré ces hyènes au zoo, et rien d'autre. Mais je suis certain que ça marchera. Au lieu de parler inutilement, allume le grand feu du sacrifice. Que les cendres de ces immondes créature servent à la reconstruction de la charnière corporelle humaine de Manea.

Le fils tenta difficilement d'allumer la torche sacrificielle tandis qu'un autre versa de l'essence sur le bois et les deux hyènes attachées et groggy. Ils allaient donc les sacrifiés. Harley échangea un regard horrifié avec Pamela et vit qu'elle avait la même réaction qu'elle. Mais depuis quand elle s'inquiétait pour la vie animale ? En réalité, ce qui préoccupait la grande éco-terroriste, c'était que les hommes étranges encapuchonnées allaient faire un énorme feu, avec un empilement de bois incertain et non sécurisé pour le parc et des tas d'essence jeté à la va-vite, et qu'il risquait de brûler toute une énorme parcelle de la végétation autour. Et ça, c'était véritablement inacceptable. Ainsi, les deux sirènes avaient de véritables raisons d'agir à l'encontre des hommes encapuchonnées, même si elles étaient différente.

Les deux femmes sortirent de leur cachette et interpellèrent les tarés en capuche. Harley avait sortit la matraque de gardien qu'elle avait gardé sur elle au cas où, et Poison Ivy avait laissé tombé son déguisement de civile pour une tenue plus naturelle, faite de végétation qui cachait les zones intimes de son corps. Les deux criminelles avaient ainsi tout de suite été reconnues par les hommes qui commençaient vraiment à craindre pour leur vie.

« Père, c'est les tarés d'Arkham ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

« Dégagez-les de là. Elles ne doivent pas interférer dans l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

« Mais elles sont dangereuses ! Ce sont les avatars de la déesse elle-même ! Peut-être qu'elle nous les envoie pour nous dire qu'elle ne veut pas revenir sur Terre maintenant !

« Sottise ! Elles ne représentent pas la folie ! Elles en sont victimes !

Harley et Ivy ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre, tellement tout ce que disaient ses hommes leur semblait incompréhensible. Harley avait bien vu le film Avatar, mais quel rapport avec l'invocation de leur déesse ? En plus, dans quelques instants, il verrait bien lui et ses fils qui étaient les victimes de qui. Car contrairement à Manea, les deux femmes sortant tout droit de l'asile d'Arkham était bel et bien réelle ! Et la matraque de Harley aussi, ainsi que les pouvoirs métahumaines de Pamela Isley, en pleine puissance dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Malgré tout, leurs adversaires avaient l'avantage du nombre, et dieu sait quelles armes ils pouvaient caché sous d'aussi amples vêtements ? Bien que les deux filles préféraient ne pas savoir au final ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Poison Ivy dirigea ses mains vers le sol. Au bouts de quelques secondes de concentration, des racines sortirent aux pieds des encapuchonnées et s'accrochèrent a leur cheville pour les immobiliser. Leur chef sortit un genre de couteau sacrificielle et coupa les racines à ses pieds pour réussir à se mouvoir. Il récupéra la torche et la jeta sur le bois qui commença à s'enflammer, au grand dam des deux jeunes femmes. Harley couru, matraque en main, dans sa direction. Sa fatigué physique, bien qu'encore présente, était totalement oubliée en l'instant présent. Le chef de la secte riait comme un abruti, fier d'avoir réussi a allumer son feu sacrificiel inutile, au vue de la prophétie totalement foireuse qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir. Harley frappa son visage de toute ses forces à l'aide de sa matraque. La tête du père fut décollée du corps et s'envola à plusieurs mètre dans les arbres.

« HOME RUN ! BIM BIM BIM ! Dans tes dents le taré !

Pendant ce temps autour d'elle, les quatre fils du cadavre sans tête se battait vainement contre la nature. Il n'avait même pas observer la mort de leur père et de toute façon la leur n'allait pas tarder. Pam n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui s'en prenait à la nature, surtout par le feu. Elle qui avait horreur de ça, elle le fuyait comme de la peste et préférait s'éloigner quand il y avait un brasier de cette ampleur. Mais là, elle voyait Harley courir en plein dans le bûcher pour sauver ses animaux. Elle tua les jeunes gens sur le gens sans prendre le temps de s'amuser avec eux et se dirigea vers les flammes. Elle ne voyait plus Harley et n'osait pas s'approcher de bûcher. Vraiment trop horrible, les flammes.

Harley en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une hyène, et la confia à Pamela, puis y retourna. Le brasier s'accentua, puis Harley sortit de nouveau avec l'autre hyène, puis s'écroula dans les bras de Ivy. Pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle avait dû être intoxiqué par la fumée noire qui se dégageait de ce bûcher bien trop mal préparé. Pamela fit quelques claques au visage de Harley pour la réveiller, sans effet.

« Harley ? Tu m'entends ? Si c'est une nouvelle blague, c'est loin d'être drôle ! Harley !

Limite les larmes aux yeux, Ivy tenta de la réanimer de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Elle lui fit quelques pressions régulière sur la poitrine, puis du bouche à bouche. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans ces cas là, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait du secourisme. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas appeler un hôpital. Personne n'était donc le médecin des criminels dans cette satanée ville ? Les grands pontes avaient sans doute des contacts, mais le seul contact de Ivy était Harley. Qui était très mal en point, sa peau pâle noirci par les cendres et la fumée de ce satané feu sacrificiel.

Pamela refit une série de pression sur l'abdomen, ainsi que du bouche à bouche. Cette fois, ce fut lors du contact avec les lèvres de Harley que celle-ci décida d'ouvrir grand les yeux et tenta de prononcer, non sans difficulté avec les lèvres de Pamela qui collait les siennes :

« BOUH ! J't'ai eu ! Hahaha !

Pamela lui fit la gueule jusqu'au retour du Jardin d'Eden, bien qu'elle accepta de transporter une des deux hyènes. Harley en prit soin le reste de la soirée. Il allait faire bientôt jour quand leur état sembla stabiliser. Et c'était l'heure de se coucher. Comme promit, Pamela était censée gagner une nuit en compagnie de son amie, mais elle continuait de lui en vouloir pour la trouille bleue qu'elle lui avait fait. Harley s'excusa avec un gros câlin, que Pamela ne pu s'empêcher d'accepter. Après tout, même si la jeune folle n'avait pas été en danger de mort, son amie s'était beaucoup inquiétée et avait tout fait pour la réanimer.

« Je recommencerais plus, promis Pam' !

« La prochaine fois que tu t'évanouis, je t'envoie à l'hôpital, grande folle...

« Oh non, pas l'hôpital ! C'est infecte ce qu'on y mange là bas !

Poison Ivy lui lança un sourire vicieux. Elle était bel et bien capable de faire cela pour se venger. Elle se vengerait un jour, de toute manière, Harley en était sûre et certaine.

« Et que vas-tu faire de tes deux nouveaux compagnons.

« Les soigner déjà. Je vais les appeler Bud and Lou ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront bien avec Donald, si j'arrive à le retrouver.

« Et bien, ça sera un vrai zoo ici.

« Bah, faut bien des animaux pour peupler une forêt amazonienne, nan ?

Pamela dû donner raison à Harley. Elle, elle aimait les plantes. Harley aimait les animaux. Chacun sa passion et sa raison de se battre dans une ville de taré comme Gotham. Elle espérait juste que ses deux hyènes n'étaient pas trop sauvage et n'irait pas attaquer Ivy. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre, allongées dans un lit de feuille très confortable. Les Sirènes de Gotham étaient de nouveau en activité. La population risquait d'en subir les frais, plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais qui viendrait les embêter dans ce havre de paix qu'était le _Jardin d'Eden_ ? Il y avait bel et bien une personne pour oser faire cela, mais ça, c'est pour une autre histoire.

La question de maintenant, c'était de savoir où était passé ce fichu canard ?


End file.
